Wholock Trilogy: Ep 1 The Genius and the Timelord
by Sutekh123
Summary: On a visit to the Eye of Orion, the Doctor's TARDIS is pulled out of time and space- or more precisely, the Time Vortex disappeared… The TARDIS crew finds themselves in a parallel dimension, and they also find themselves in a very unusual predicament; they meet a man who can read everything about them, his name, Mr Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Please R and R. -Ongoing-
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1: Darts and Dates

Rory threw a dart. It hit Triple Ring. He threw another; Double Ring. Another; Bull's Eye.

The Doctor smirked

"Your turn" Rory said as he removed the darts from the board and handed them to the Doctor

"Very well, but let me remind you I got lesions from Leighton Rees himself!" the Doctor said as he threw a dart, it hit the wall, 2 feet away from the board

Rory smirked

The Doctor threw another; it hit the TARDIS doors, 5 feet away from him

Rory laughed

He threw another, it hit off the wall and bounced off it, it was flung backwards. The Doctor ducked, it passed over his head. The dart hit the wall next to Amy, 1 foot away from her face. Amy jumped, she didn't expect that. She was lying down on the couch reading as the dart went passed her

"Yeah, good lessions!" Rory giggled

"Well, it was 400 years ago; I haven't had much time to practise…"

"Yeah… Obviously! You nearly took my head off!" Amy growled

"Sorry…" the Doctor muttered

Suddenly, The TARDIS started flashing, flames roared out of the console. The walls flashed an earring red. The whole TARDIS shook. The Cloister Bell was sounding; the crew could barely hear themselves think. The Doctor span on the tip of his heel, turning to the console, panicking

"Doctror!" Amy screamed "What's happening?!"

"No idea! Nothing's responding!" he yelled as he slammed down. He switched the scanner on, and what he read scared him… "No… NO!" He pushed down onto the ZigZag-Plotter

"What do you mean 'no'?" Rory asked as a section of the TARDIS Console exploded

"The Time Vortex… It's gone" the Doctor said, fear covering his face

"Gone?!" Amy yelled

"It's gone! It doesn't exist! It's disappeared!"

"That… That's impossible? Isn't it?" Rory asked

The Doctor turned to face him "I don't know…" he muttered as the entire TARDIS console went up in flames, engulfing the three figures…

...

"Sherlock!" John shouted as he walked into the living room of 221B

"John?" Sherlock didn't look up from the jar filled with human faeces; he was far more fascinated by that than John

"Sh- Sherlock what are you doing?"

"Measuring the level of decay in Human Excrement after the death of the host…"

"This from the Andrew Wright case?"

"Yes… Now what do you want? Clearly you wouldn't come in here if there wasn't something important…" Sherlock looked up from the jar

"Oh yes" John remembered. "I'm spending the night as Dolina's so I won't be in"

Sherlock looked down, not interested in John "Dolina? Let me guess, your new girlfriend"

"Yeah…"

Sherlock smirked "Well the fair sex is what you deal in…"

"What?"

"Well since we're met you have had 123 dates with 21 different women. Sarah, Liz, Mary, Rachel…"

John sighed

"…Hannah, Rebecca, Polly… wait what was the name of the one who was a stripper?"

"June…"

"And now most recently, this 'Dolina'. And that isn't even half of the list…"

"Shut up Sherlock" John said as he started walking towards the door

"So you're going to the Galvin La Chapelle…"

John stopped "How did you know?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow

"Let me guess…" John signed "You 'read' it"

"Preciously" Sherlock stood up "Your shoes. Their old. Made in 2003. You don't bother cleaning them. Their always dirty, covered in mud, but today their clean. Clean enough that I can see myself in them. And your suit, brand new, so new in fact you can see the reseat in your pocket. Brand new. Bought today. Your tie, freshly ironed. Same with your shirt and your trousers. You can smell the heat from the iron, and you can see that there are no creases. Your watch; gold, iron, expensive. Worth £200. You never wear that when you're out on a case, you wear an old grubby watch. This however, this shows you want to make it look like you're posh and slightly rich, the irony is too much to ignore. The napkin in your pocket, nicely folded, very nicely. You're not good with folding paper as you complain that you always rip them, you suck at origami, but this, it is clear you spent ages preparing for this date, you wanted to get the napkin exactly right. You want to impress. The closest restaurant to us that you like and the one that is the most expensive is Galvin La Chapelle, logically you're going there… And your hair; freshly watched, product in it, gelled. It's clear you want to look your best for your special someone. And plus you went to bed a lot earlier than what you do normally last night. You wanted to be up bright and early today. Also your wallet. You can see it protruding from your trouser pocket. It's not your phone as it's in your suit pocket, you can tell as your phone is far more smooth and rectangular. Your wallet isn't normally that big. Tonight it's filled with money. Armed to the teeth with money. You plan to spend a lot and treat this Dolina to the time of her life. You want to come across as posh, as smart, as sexy. You're serious with her and it's clear you have lllooooovvveee on your mind. Am I right?" Sherlock smiled

"…yes… yes. Yeah you are"

Sherlock smirked

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if there was another person like you?" John asked

"You mean like Mycroft?"

"No"

"Moriaty?"

"No…"

"The Woman?"

"Do you mean Irene?"

"Yes. The Woman."

John sighed. "No I don't mean like that. I mean someone who is like you. Someone who can read a complete stranger's life that easily"

"Yes. What a cruel world that would be!" Sherlock smiled "What about you then? What if there was a Doctor better than you?"

"I wouldn't care"

"Me neither. As there is no one better than me" Sherlock smiled


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2: Crash Landing

**Hello All, now, this is my Wholock story and the reason why I didn't add a author note for the last chapter was that I didn't know how. I'm new around here if you didn't know. Shout out to OhThatFanGirl for the review and for helping me with that. If you haven't read her stuff then do it as she's a great writer. But anyway, role on chapter 2!**

"A Blue Box." Lestrade explained "According to the witness it just fell from the sky"

"Where is it now?" Sherlock asked

"The boys are trying to remove it…"

"And…"

"They can't" Lestrade frowned

"Intresting. A 1960's Police Telephone Box fell from the sky, and it's too heavy to move it..." Sherlock thought

"You lot tired opening it?" John asked

"Tired and failed. It's an ordinary lock, but nothing fits. We even tried a custom made one, and that didn't work" Lestrade informed him, then turned to Sherlock "Will you come?"

"Yes. I'll be there in about half an hour" Sherlock said

"Thank you" Lestrade said as he walked out.

John turned to Sherlock "How could a box fall from the sky like that?"

"I don't know. There were no planes in the area, no cars, nothing."

"So the thing is, how did it fall, and why can't it open…"

"Yes… How… This is different" Sherlock said as he looked up

"Different?"

"Very" Sherlock said quickly, realising something, he had an idea. He grabbed his coat and scarf and headed for the door

"Woah woah woah!" John stepped in front of him "Define what you mean by different"

"I think I know what it is…" Sherlock smiled

Earls Court. London

"This it?" John asked

"Yes…"Sherlock looked around. Police Cars were scattered around the place with officers investigating. The 'box' was in a large crater like one left by a meteorite. Sherlock crouched next to a rock that had been dislodged from the ground; he picked it up and examined it like it was an alien artefact. He threw it to the ground behind him. He picked up another, and did the same, another, and another. He dusted off the dirt from his hands and walked towards the box in question. He looked at it closely and then sniffed it. He coughed a little. He then moved to the doors and tried to open them, didn't work. He moved his face closer to the small windows in the door, he couldn't see anything. "Interesting…" he muttered to himself as he tapped the wood "Not interesting then..."

John and Lestrade looked at each other and sighed. "Sherlock? Do you have anything?" Lestrade asked

"Nothing"

-Tap-

Sherlock stopped "What was that?"

"What was what?" John asked

"That tap? Didn't you hear it?"

"No"

-Thump-

"Heard that" John looked at Sherlock.

-Bang!-

Sherlock ran to the door "HELLO?" He shouted into the key hole

A muffled voice came from inside, he couldn't make out what it said "John! Lestrade! Help here!" He said as he started pulling at the door handle. The two ran and joined him, helping him pull at the door, no good, it was as if the person inside was pulling in the opposite way. John started pushing, so did Lestrade, and eventually Sherlock.

The Door opened in an enormous thump.

"Back!" Sherlock ordered as he saw two hands appear on the sides of the door pulling himself up. Sherlock leaped forward and helped the man up, and he checked his pulse…

"You alright?" Sherlock asked as he helped pull the man up. He was wearing a red bowtie, 50's stile tweed jacket, braces. His brown floppy hair dangled over one side of his face

"Yes, I'm alright" he started coughing

Another two hands grabbed a hold of the doors, this time of a girl.

"Amy!" the man shouted helping her up, and then helped another man up.

"What the hell? Where did these 3 come from?" John asked

"You lot alright?" Lestrade also asked

"Yeah, we're fine!" Amy said

"Speak for yourself!" Rory said holding his back

"Wh-" John was confused "Who are you?"

"Amy. Amy Pond. This is my husband Rory" She said as she tapped Rory's shoulder

"And him?" John looked at the Doctor who was now examining the TARIDS

"The Doctor"

"Hello!" The Doctor turned quickly and faced the others "Now where are we?"

"You don't know that?" Lestrade asked

"Well if I DID, I wouldn't be ASKING, now tell me where we are if you don't mind" he smiled

"Earls Court" Sherlock interrupted

"Oh god not London… Again… What year?" the Doctor asked

"You don't know that either?" John was bewildered now… "2012…"

"Ah… good. Now I'm the Doctor, call me the Doctor, just the Doctor!" he smiled "Now you?"

"John…"

"Nice to meet you John. What about the big fella over there?" he looked at Sherlock

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes" he smiled as he took the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor's jaw dropped, as did Amy's and Rory's

"What?" the Doctor asked


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 3: 221B Baker Street

**Role on chapter 3, and the long ass Sherlock deduction in it. You have no idea how hard it was to write!**

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes" he smiled as he took the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor's jaw dropped, as did Amy's, and Rory's

"What?" the Doctor asked

"Doctor!" Amy hissed "What the hell…?"

"Now look, excuse me for saying this but who are you?!" Lestrade wanted answers

"I take it your Lestrade" the Doctor said

"Yes, I am… How did you know my name?"

"Look. You lot have been in some sort of accident. Sherlock we should take them back to the flat" John suggested

"Good plan"

"Flat?" The Doctor asked

"Yes. 221B Baker Street"

"Hmm… Nice place" the Doctor said as he walked into 221, the heat of the fireplace roaring in his face. Rory sat down onto the arm chair, resting his back.

"Right then" Lestrade interrupted. "Who the hell are you?"

"The Doctor" He pointed to himself "Amy Pond" He pointed to Amy "And Rory Williams" he pointed to Rory

"B-But where did you come from?"

"We should let Sherlock explain…" the Doctor said sheepishly staring at Sherlock

"What?" Sherlock asked

"Who am I? Go on…"

Sherlock smiled. "I can't read much from you but you're not human. The presence of your two hearts confirms that. I checked your pulse when I helped you up, a double heart system, two pulses. And plus the veins on your neck, their beating in sync with each other. A normal heart beat is two, but the veins and your pulse show that you have two as you have 4 heart beats a second, while your friends have 2. Your eyes, their older than what your face is. You've been in a war, many of them, the way you stand and talk is much like John's here. You've been in a conflict, and recently too… A normal human would say you're about 25, maybe 30, but I know differently, you've been around; your manner of speech is all over the place, I've never seen anything like it before, no one else would have noticed it, apart from me of course. Your manner of clothing, you not self-conscious. In this day and age, people are fashion-conscious. Short Skirts, T-Shirts, Trainers, but you wear a bowtie, braces, and a tweed jacket, much like an old collage master, but you're too young to be one, but your eyes tell a different story. You don't mind people looking at you because of the way you dress, everyone else your age would. Conclusion: You're not human. Now for your friends. The girl. Read headed. Tall. She used to be an acrobat or at least did gymnastics when she was younger. She works as a Kissogram, the amount of lipstick and lip-gloss she puts on confirms it. John's ex-girlfriend Chloe was a Kissogram and from the amount of makeup she wore, it is clear she is also one of them. And her skirt. Short, much shorter than most other girls, even though women like walking about wearing skirts that barley make themselves distant. She doesn't mind, look at her, she's not blushing or anything. She doesn't care. It's clear she's been made fun of as a child and so she has lost all need to caring for what she looks like, apart from her made-up of course. She wants attention, all of this adds up to the conclusion she's a kissogram. And now the male. Tall. Strong. It's clear he works out a lot to keep in shape. He's wearing a body warmer even though it's the height of summer right now; he likes the warmth, so he's wearing that to keep himself warm, or at least warmer. His watch, it's expensive. Partly made out of silver, partly made out of lever mixed with titanium. It's from the 1980s; it's been handed down from his father, a man like that wouldn't bother with buying a new watch, oh no. It's been in the same pocket as a key, a car key to be more specific, you can tell from the angle, depth, and size of the cut in the face of the watch. And it's also for a mini, you can tell as those kind of keys are made with a different size than the standard family car, so you drive a Mini then. And now for the box. It's a police telephone box. It's from 1963; the size is exactly the same as the makes from that era. All the others were of different sizes. It's been changed a lot over the years; paint, the lamp, wood, everything. It's had a new redecoration recently; the paint is new, same with the lamp. It's old, very old, older than it appears. It isn't wood either. It looks and feels like wood, but it doesn't smell like it. No one would notice, apart from me. The smell is so similar that no one would notice, but it isn't the same, it smells to metical and manufactured to be plain old wood. It's some form of metal disused to look like wood. It's been built to bend in with its surroundings, no idea what gave you that idea, a 20th century police box in 21st century London? Not really what I would call smart. Also it's some short of transport. Only plausible explanation. If that was pushed out of a plane, then it would have created a much larger crater in the ground, and there were no planes in this area of London since 3 days ago. This has been here for 2 hours. I don't know how this could fly, its dimensions are all wrong, so it must dematerialise and materialise from place to place, disappearing from somewhere, and then appearing somewhere else entirely. So you had some sort of malfunction and crashed here. Only plausible explanation, even though it does seen quite illogical. Over all conclusion: You are an alien, you two travel with him, and your mode of transport is a box. Not really what I would call an easy deduction but it only took me about 30 seconds to work all this out as I've never been faced with a case like this before"

Everyone's jaw dropped

"Good?" Sherlock asked sheepishly

"Well… You're better than what you are in the books" the Doctor said

"Books…?"

"I'll explain later…" the Doctor smiled

Sherlock smirked

"Just hold on a minute!" Lestrade interrupted "What are you on about?"

"Yeah I would like to know too!" John said

Sherlock sighed "Were you not listening?"

"Yeah we were, but what were you on about?"

"I'm not a human" The Doctor said "My friends are, but I'm not"

"Is he on drugs?" Lestrade asked

"Okay, there is only one way to prove it to you…" the Doctor said as he raised his hands and places the tips of his figures on John's and Lestrade's foreheads. Images flashed though their minds…

The Doctor

Last of the Timelords

The Oncoming Storm

The TARDIS

Amy Pond

Rory Williams

They knew who the Doctor was.

As the Doctor let of their foreheads, what felt like a huge electric shock went through their heads. The Doctor collapsed onto the couch out of breath

"D-Doctor…?" John muttered

"What the… hell?" Lestrade mumbled

"Yes. There we go! Explanations!" The Doctor threw his arms out

"What was that?" Sherlock asked

"A psychic link, told them, or rather showed them what they wanted to know…"

"Can I see?" Sherlock asked

"It really takes it out of me… But very well…" he said as he planted his figures on Sherlock's forehead… Seconds later the Doctor let go and fell asleep on the couch…

"Well that was… different…" Amy muttered

"For once… I agree" Sherlock said. Sherlock thought it was weird. That's a first.


	4. Episode 1 Chapter 4: Amy and Molly

**Hello all, and oh boy am I Sherlocked mad! Yes, a reference, oh my god! I just got back from a trip to Orkney, a small colony of islands off the coast of Scotland (where I live) and guess what I've got? A deerstalker and the Basil Rathbone's Sherlock Holmes: The Definitive Collection DVD boxset. Oh yeah… I'm in a good mood! So, I'm realising this chapter early! Oh yeah! And get ready for Sherlock/Molly… yes I ship them. They are so cute together; I can't help but smile when I see Molly trying to gain the affection of Sherlock. So role on the new chapter!**

The Doctor groaned and rolled over on the couch, rubbing his head subconsciously. He opened his eyes. Rolling over and looking around "Oh" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes

"G'Morning!" Amy said drinking her tea

"Morning… I think… How long was I out?"

"A few hours. It's 9AM."

"oh… Where are Rory and all that?"

"Rory's helping bringing the TARDIS into Bart's. John and Sherlock are there too"

"Bart's?" the Doctor said as he got up and pulled on his tweed jacket

"Bart's Hospital. It's down the road a bit"

"Ah… Good"

"Doctor? Explain this to me, how is Sherlock 'real'?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a fictional character. He can't be alive, can he?"

The Doctor sat down next to her. "Well… You know… You know about the theory of Parallel Universes?" the Doctor asked

"Yes, of course. The theory that outside our universe there are a countless number of universes where different versions of ourselves inhabit"

"Well it's not a theory. Every decision we make creates a parallel existence. A different dimension where the opposite of our decision is played out" The Doctor explained to her

"What, like the German's won World War II, The Cold War never happened. The Dodo's were still about…?" Amy asked

"Yes exactly. But it also works for ideas. Have you ever had an idea for a TV series?"

"Yes, everyone has"

"Well somewhere out there, that little idea you had is a universe, with what you thought would happen playing out in it"

"And since Sherlock Holmes was a book… This is the universe where it is real?" Amy asked

"No, this is an idea of Sherlock in the 21st century. Not the actual 19th century one" the Doctor smiled

"Then how did we get here?"

"I don't know. A crack in the time vortex. We fell through and landed here, which is impossible" the Doctor sighed

"How?"

"When the Timelords died, they took the power to travel across dimensions with them. The walls were closed. That crack shouldn't have been there, we shouldn't be here…"

"So… Can we get back?" Amy asked

"We should be able to, I don't know. Anything's possible. But the TARDIS… That's what I'm worried about. If it's damaged beyond repair, we won't be able to get back… We'll be stuck with Sherlock Holmes forever" the Doctor fronded. "Speaking of the TARDIS, I need to check on her" he got up and walked to the door "You coming?"

"Nah, Miss. Hudson is making cakes, I'm not missing that for the world" Amy smiled

…

"Sherlock…?" Molly asked sheepishly.

"John" Sherlock dully mumbled

"No, it's Molly…"

Sherlock looked up from his test tube "Oh, Molly" he seemed to be slightly shocked to see her

"Look I was wondering… Maybe later, maybe we could get a drink"

"Yes. Coffee. Black please" Sherlock smiled

"No, I didn't ask if you wanted a drink, I was wondering if you would like to go on a…" Molly started stumbling with her words, trying to get them out. She kept saying the word 'date' in her head, trying to get the first few syllables out… "Forget it" she sighed

"Okay, now where's that coffee?" Sherlock asked as he returned to his test tube

Molly sighed again

"Sherly!" the Doctor burst into the lab arms waving nearly knocking Molly over. "Oh, I'm very sorry, didn't see you there" he apologised

"Oh it's fine…" she smiled as she walked out, but not before she took a quick glance at Sherlock, which the Doctor saw

"Who's she?" the Doctor asked

"Molly" Sherlock answered abruptly

"Is that it?"

"Is that what?"

"Is that all you know about her?" the Doctor asked

"I know that her mother died in child birth, her father died 3 years ago due to canner, she has a bad stutter problem due to years of bullying as a child taking away her confi-"

"No" the Doctor interrupted "Not like that. I mean, apart from reading her like that"

Sherlock said nothing

"Is she you're friend?"

"I don't have friends"

"What about John?" The Doctor asked

Sherlock said nothing

"Lestrade?"

Nothing

"Miss Hudson?"

Nothing

"Okay… What about me?"

"A stranger" Sherlock muttered

The door opened. Molly came in holding a cup of coffee.

"Ah Molly!" Sherlock said turning to face her. She set it down on the table "Thank you" Sherlock muttered

Molly stood there for a minuet staring at Sherlock. Hands by her side, waiting in anticipation.

Sherlock turned to face her "Yes?"

"I was wondering… Would you be interested in going out tonight…?" she asked sheepishly, finally managing to get her words out.

"Yes"

"What really?!" she was surprised

"Well I'm helping the Doctor here so I'll probably be going out yes"

"Oh"

"No" the Doctor interrupted "You two should"

Sherlock turned to face him "Why?"

"Well, you two like each other, it's clear you've known each other for a while now…"

"Well, yes, but, no." Sherlock turned back to his work

Molly walked out quickly. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Sherlock "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you proud of yourself?" the Doctor asked

"Why should I be?"

"Molly!"

"What about her?"

The Doctor was astounded "You can read people as easily as you read a book, but when It comes down to feelings you can't tell?!"

"What do you mean 'feelings'?"

"It's clear she loves you" the Doctor sighed

"You're… You're kidding right?"

"No. It is clear she likes you, she even asked you out on a date and you're just… Just going to abandon her like that?!"

"I-I, I…" Sherlock didn't know what to say

"There is only so much times that a heart can break. It's about time you learnt" the Doctor fronded

**Ahhh… poor Molly… bless. We've all been in love with someone who didn't love you. Sherlock/Molly forever! 3 **

**(Yes, I'm a 13 year old guy and I like Sherlock/Molly… nothing weird about that… right?)**

**But anyway, please review, would like some more and please read some of my other work, you know you want to ;)**


	5. Episode 1 Chapter 5: The Game is Afoot

**Hello readers and welcome to the new chapter of Wholock, oh yeah!**

"Okay!" the Doctor said as he pulled himself out of the bottom of the TARDIS. The lights were off and the fires had been pulled out, which let the damage be seen. The main console was damaged. The Time Rotor was snapped in half. Cables hanged from the ceiling. "Now… There is good news… And bad news"

"It's all bad isn't it?" Rory joked

"Of course not. Now, good news. The TARDIS is fixable… but… it'll take a large amount of time to fix it"

"How long?" Rory asked

"About… 3 weeks" the Doctor said sheepishly

"3 Weeks?!"

"It's not THAT long

"3 weeks IS that long for a human!" Rory sighed "So how are we going to fix this?"

"We have enough minerals In the TARDIS to grow everything back together, hopefully…"

"Hopefully?!" Rory yelled

"Look I don't know! I've never had to do anything like this before, I don't know if this will work or not…!"  
"What if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll be trapped here…"

…

221B

"I don't believe it!" John yelled

"Don't believe what?" Amy asked as she bit into her slice of strawberry cake

"This… The Doctor being an alien! All this. I mean I've seen some pretty unbelievable stuff before in the war, and even here with Sherlock, but this? This is a whole new level of weird…"

"Yeah. It's as if whoever comes in contact with the Doctor or Sherlock, their lives turn around, but it's strangely worth it…" Amy smiled

"I know what you mean" John

"Here you are Amy love" Miss. Hudson set down a tea tray on a table next to her "A nice cup of tea"

"Thanks Miss. Hudson" She smiled back

"And you don't make me one…" John rolled his eyes in sarcasm to Miss Hudson

"I made you one the first time, and I'm doing the same with Amy" she smiled back

"And because she likes me better" Amy laughed, and then looked at John "What do you mean? The war I mean?"

John looked at her "Ah… I was in the Afghanistan war"

"What was it like?"

"It… It was terrifying. I was scared for my life, yes. But it was worth it" John smiled

…

"Sherlock?" Lestrade said as he walked into the lab. He was confronted by Sherlock and the Doctor

"Lestrade!" the Doctor smiled

"Oh… You. The alien"

"Yes. Me. Still don't believe me?" the Doctor asked

"It's hard to take in"

"Understandable" Sherlock interrupted without looking up from his computer "Now… What is it Lestrade?"

Lestrade threw down a folder onto the table. The Doctor picked it up and opened it.

"Robert Miller. Born 1971, his body was found earlier today" Lestrade said

"And…?"

"And there was nothing. There's a puncture hole in his chest, but there aren't any signs of a murder. No foot prints. No CTV. Nothing, but the puncture wasn't administered by himself. We need you Sherlock"

Sherlock looked up "Interesting. A body but no signs of murder. I'll take it"

"Thank you" Lestrade said

"We'll be there when we can" The Doctor said

"Wait… 'We'? You mean you two?" Lestrade asked

"Yes. Me and Sherlock" the Doctor replied

"Okay then" Lestrade sighed

"Excellent! The Game's Afoot!" Sherlock smiled


	6. Episode 1 Chapter 6: Scene of the Crime

**Hello all and welcome back! Yeah, sorry it's been a while. I have been rather busy. My cousin gave birth a few days ago so I've been babysitting the youngling 3 She's so cute and small! Also I've started 3****rd**** year at school so I'm going to be naturally busy getting to grips with the new classes and homework. Yeah… So sorry it's been a while but can you forgive me? Please? Yeah I knew you would. Anyway, role on the new chapter!**

* * *

"This it?" the Doctor asked as him and Sherlock rolled up in the back of a TAXI. Sherlock didn't say a word and simply just got out. The Doctor sighed "Seems so…" he followed Sherlock

The walk to the body was long and silent. It seemed it was the first of many to come, or at least that was what the Doctor thought. When he arrived at the corpse, Sherlock was already at work.

"Don't wait for me then"

Sherlock looked up "I'm sorry, you should have walked quicker…"

Sherlock turned back to the body, deducting who he was…

...

Smoker

Is allergic to Cats

Has two Dogs; one Whippet, one Yorkshire-Terrier

Works in the field of biology

Blind in one eye

Was once married, divorced, now has a girlfriend. Is now having an affair with a consular

...

The Doctor knelled down next to corpse, examining it, deducting it with Sherlock

...

Mother was disabled

Doesn't like Apples, prefers Oranges

Is terrified of his father

Was bullied as a child

Believes in Ghosts

Once worked in the Navy

...

"Got anything?" Lestrade asked

Both looked up at him "Yes…" both Sherlock and the Doctor said in sync, before looking at each other "You go first" they said in sync again "No you!" Again… "No… You"

"Okay… Sherlock, go first, then the Doctor"

Sherlock smiled "I'll tell you one thing… He's been fired from his job…"

"What?" Lestrade asked

"Have you lot X-Rayed the body yet?" The Doctor asked interrupted Sherlock

"Wait… It's my turn" Sherlock said

"This is more important about his job or his cheap affair. Trust me. You can deduct the Human side of events, which I can't. But I can deduct the Extra-terrestrial, which you can't. Deduct it up to the point where it turns Alien" the Doctor winked

Sherlock smiled "Gladly… Now you say his time of death was about 2AM today, I think not. I would say he's been dead for longer. His finger nails, all of the dirt under them have been washed away, but there are traces of Ice partials in a small cut above his left wrist. He's been working with Ice, but he works as a biologist, so he hasn't been working with it, more like shovelling ice, but it's the summer, no ice anywhere in London. So there is the possibility of his going to an icy country for a holiday, nope. All ice would have melted during that time. Also he's been fired from his job. If you care to look at his phone" Sherlock picked out the phone from his pocket and clicked on Photo Albums "Look. His old background is of his flat, and in the foreground… Plants, Flowers… And also in the picture, his wife, but now ex-wife. He isn't wearing a wedding ring but she is, and the mark in his figure shows he's been wearing a ring, seems logical that they were together, but now divorced. Now, that picture is from February, but the next one was taken in May, and look… The flowers and plants haven't been watered and the girl is gone, and so are all pictures of her from the flat. They broke up. He became an alcoholic, the amount of alcohol in his system is enough to turn a stomach, you can tell from his breath that he's been binge-drinking to try and get rid of his feelings and memories… And clearly not working. The night before he was murdered he was out in a strip club, the lipstick on his cheek and lips have been washed away but there are still traces of them, and his shirt, it has wine all down it. He dropped his bottle and it fell down his shirt. And it's had time to dry. Over 5 day's in fact. He wasn't murdered last night, no. He was murdered over 5 days ago. No one would have noticed him, his wife left him, he has no other family, and he had been fired from his job, no one would have noticed his disappearance. One person in a thousand disappearing, you wouldn't notice. Now… You said he was killed by a puncture in his chest, and he was, but it isn't from a gun or anything like that…" Sherlock stopped "Doctor?"

"My turn now… Good" The Doctor knelled down and opened his shirt, revealing the hole "Now look, it isn't a gun shot or anything. It was made by a fist"

"A what?!"

"A fist. A hand. Larger than a humans, but still small enough for people to think it was a blunt instrument. But there are small ridges on one side of the hole, fingers, 4 fingers. 4 Knuckles. It was made by a fist. Now… May I remove his skin?"

"His… His what?" Lestrade didn't believe his own ears

"His skin, on his chest" There was no response "I'll do it anyway" he reached for the skin on his chest around the hole, and with one effortless pull, all the skin on his chest came off, revealing an empty corpse. No lungs, no heart, nothing…

* * *

**And the Doctor turns into a zombie… Nah I'm kidding. What could have happened to that man? Find out soon ;)**

**Alan**


	7. Episode 1 Chapter 7: Mycroft

**Hello all, yeah, sorry, it's been a while… so sorry. The reason being I haven't had the time to upload another chapter. Sorry… you can hit me if you want *prepares to be smacked* No? Oh, okay. Your loss. Now, the new chapter…**

* * *

"Now… May I remove his skin?"

"His… His what?" Lestrade didn't believe his own ears

"His skin, on his chest" There was no response "I'll do it anyway" he reached for the skin on his chest around the hole, and with one effortless pull, all the skin on his chest came off, revealing an empty corpse. No lungs, no heart, nothing…

"What the hell…" Lestrade had never seen anything like it…

"As I thought…" the Doctor whispered "Now… All organs have been ripped out of the body; heart, lungs, brain, kidneys, everything apart from the bones and skin. The murderer was not human. Now… whatever it was it froze the body to keep it fresh… most probably in the Thames, best water sauce in London. Whatever killed this man took his body, froze it, then tired open his chest, and lastly ate all the organs. Okay, that narrows down the list of species that could have done this, but the information we have is too vague, we need more info before we can make a proper deduction…"

Lestrade turned to Sherlock, disbelief in his eyes "Is this guy trust worthy?"

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor said as he walked closer to him "Well… You fell from the sky with 2 friends, you showed me some… weird alien stuff, and now you just tore open a person's chest showing me the most disgusting this I have ever seen! I mean I don't even know your name!"

"I'm the Doctor. And you can trust me. Trust me, I'm the Doctor… Oooh. I like that I'll use that more often, but the point still stands. You can trust me"

"I agree with the Doctor" Sherlock interrupted "Something is happening beyond my expertise. We need the Doctor"

Lestrade frowned "Okay then. You're in"

The Doctor smiled

"But you better work!" Lestrade added

"Don't worry, I'm not a 13 year old who doesn't do his maths homework" the Doctor winked

...

"An alien?" John asked.

"Yes. We have an alien on the lose!" The Doctor beamed

"And it's on a killing spree, we need to find it and stop it" Sherlock added

"But… You can't be serious Sherlock!" John said

"I trust the Doctor and I trust Sherlock" Amy butted in "Have faith in them"

"But come on! An alien in 21st century London and the government don't know about it?!"

"Who says they don't know about it?" Sherlock hinted at John

"You- You mean Mycroft might be involved in it?"

"I don't know, he may have heard something about it. It's time to pay my brother a visit!"

…

"Hello Sherlock" Mycroft spoke though his cup of tea as he read a book entitled '40 Great Reasons To Be A Spy: James Bond Style'

"Mycroft I presume"

Mycroft turned. The voice. It wasn't Sherlock.

…

_Old_

_2 Hearts_

_Bowtie… not very cool_

_Likes the sound of his own voice_

_Recently moved into 221B_

_Extra-terrestrial life form_

…

"You must be Sherlock's new flatmate, code name: The Doctor. Isn't it?" Mycroft shook his hand

"Yes"

"Take a seat"

The Doctor sat down in the chair on the other side of the table to Mycroft, expecting him to do some big deduction much like Sherlock…

"You're an Alien" he simply said

"Indeed" the Doctor answered back "You remind me of someone. Lazarus his name was, Richard Lazarus. Dealt in the theory to make one 's self-immortal"

"How interesting. Remind me to invite you around for a nice cup of tea one day" Mycroft snarled "Get to the point why did Sherlock send you?"

"I didn't" Sherlock said behind Mycroft "Hello dear Brother"

"Sherlock, what a pleasure. Why are you here?"

"Robert Miller. The man who was murdered" The Doctor answered

Mycroft thought for a moment "I've heard of that. It's a bit obvious what happened wasn't it?"

"Clearly. I would say that you were a genius, but I'm in the room" the Doctor smiled

"Yes" Mycroft simply said

"He was murdered by an alien" Sherlock spoke

Mycroft turned to face him "What?"

"He was murdered by an extra- terrestrial life form"

"Like your friend the Doctor here?" Mycroft turned

"No, not like me… well yes but no. Different species. I'm a Timelord, and don't think I'll be giving you lot any hints about alien life, you are the government after all"

"Yes" Mycroft frowned

"We want to know if you may have had anything to do with it, or has heard anything about it"

"I'm sorry brother dear, but I haven't"

"Mycroft!" The Doctor said "People will keep dying if you don't tell us!"

Mycroft leaned forward, closer to the Doctor "Listen to me very carefully "I. Don't. Know. ANYTHING. Now if you two would kindly leave this premises admittedly, I am trying to do my best and prevent a war between France and Italy and I can't do it with you two looking over my shoulder like this, now good day!"

"France and Italy?"

"Yes those two are at each other's throats at the minute, the public don't know about it yet and I want to keep it that way, now good day please!" Mycroft snapped

"Come on Sherlock "the Doctor said as he got up and walked out the door with Sherlock. Mycroft slumped down onto his chair, thinking for a minute, and then taking out his phone. He quickly typed numbers into it, and started chatting away into the small box in his hands  
"Its Mycroft here. Sherlock and the Doctor are onto us. We need to be more careful with the experiment…"

* * *

**Oooh… Mycroft, what are you doing?! What is he planning, and who was he talking to? Well I know, you don't… yet ;-)**

**Alan**


	8. Episode 1 Chapter 8: DNA

**Hello all and… welcome back… Yeah… sorry… I have not updated this like for ever! The reason being… I forgot all about it. I'm a silly billy! *bitch slaps myself* yeah. I only remembered last night when Doctor Who Dinosaurs on a Space ship came on and I saw Rupert Graves in it, and I thought "Hmm. I should write a Wholock about this… wait… I'm already writing one!" So sorry. I'm an idiot. Slap me if you want in the reviews. But role on the new chapter! And look out the return of an old who villain at the end of the chapter ;-)**

* * *

"Molly!" Sherlock shouted though the corridors of Bart's. Sherlock and the Doctor was carrying a body bag in their arms, nearly dropping it several times.

Molly looked out of a room "Sherlock?" she asked, hearing her name being shouted

"Ah. Molly!" The Doctor said as the two carried the body past her "Mind if you help with this?"

"I-I… What is that?" She asked

"The body of Robert Miller. Now help" Sherlock ordered

Molly quickly helped, holding up the back of the body. The three carried it down the corridor. People stared, from the boy with the frying pan stuck to his head to the old man who had a heart attack; it was a hospital after all. "Mumma! Loo at dat peopel!" a three year old child shouted, before quickly being silenced by his mother.

"Just set it down on the table" Sherlock said as they took the body into Sherlock's lab. The table creaked as they set it down onto it. Molly panted, slightly out of breath.

"Well that was… fun" She said

"Now then…" the Doctor said as he unzipped the body bag, revealing the torn up body

Molly only saw a quick glance at it, but it was enough to make her cringe "What in god's name…" she whispered.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked Molly

"Yeah, I should be. But that is, pretty gross…" she said as she held her stomach in disgust at the body that Sherlock was now pocking a stick into its chest

"Now then…" Sherlock muttered

"You got anything?" the Doctor asked

"Nope" Sherlock frowned

"Let me…" the Doctor moved in front of Sherlock and peered into the body. He started toying around with a bone, nothing there. "Pass me the torch"

Molly handed him a nearby hand torch

"Thank you" the Doctor muttered as he shone the light into the rib cage. "Nothing there…"

"What are you looking for?" Molly asked

"Anything that isn't human…"

"What… like a dog?"  
The Doctor turned to face her "Something like that" he didn't want to tell her the truth about the possibility… okay, not the possibility, the truth that an alien killed the man…

...

"Good evening Mycroft"

Mycroft turned to face the tall man behind him. He wore an expensive suit and a top hat, much like what a 50's secret agent would wear but more modernised. He was about 40, maybe 45 at the most

...

_Father_

_Family is rich_

_Has recently re-married_

_Ate a Pie for lunch_

_Has just gone to the toilet_

...

"Good evening" Mycroft finished deducting him and invited him for a seat

"You do know why I am here" the man remained standing, towering over Mycroft

"Indeed" Mycroft sighed

"Project Hybrid must not be allowed to be revealed to your brother and his friends" the man informed him "You may be in charge of this section of the British government, but my division is in charge of the Queen. Know where you stand Mycroft Holmes, or you'll be next on the firing line"

Mycroft sighed "I know… But if I know my brother correctly… and I do… he'll be investigating this case as we speak. He gets bored, a case like this is his version of alcohol; we all need it"

"Indeed. But make sure he can't, and doesn't understand what is going on. The Project MUST be carried out"

"Very well…"

The Man turned and started walking out

"But you do know that Sherlock will find out either way, even if I stop him from doing so. And we also have this 'Doctor'. Both will find out. We don't just have Sherlock and John anymore, we have 5 of them" Mycroft spoke

The Man stopped. He didn't face him, he just stood where he was "Then we'll need to make sure neither of them speak of it… nor find out… This is beyond top secret, beyond top top secret. No one… will know…"

...

"Sherlock?" John said as he looked into the lab. Amy closely following behind him

"John!" the Doctor pocked his head out from under the desk "And Amy, where have you lot been?"

"Where have WE been? Where have you two been? We haven't seen you two in a few days" Amy said

"Has it really been days?" Sherlock asked without looking up from the computer

"Yes. 3 days to be precise!"

"Meh" The Doctor turned back to work

"What are you two doing?" Amy asked

"Working, unlike some people!" The Doctor said "We're trying to find out what species of aliens killed the man, so we can stop it before any more are committed"

"What did Mycroft say?" John asked

"He doesn't know anything, according to him at least, but knowing the government he's lying" Sherlock muttered

"So you think he might be in on it?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so. It is a huge mistake to theorise facts without data, I need data before I can make a deduction, and after all I can't make bricks without clay" Sherlock said

"A line from The Adventure of the Copper Beeches…" Amy muttered under her breath

"I'm sorry" John asked

"Nothing"

"The point it we won't know for sure if he's involved in it or not without answers!" Sherlock said

"Wait… Wait!" The Doctor shouted as he looked into the micro-scope. "No… That's not right…"

"What is it?"

"I've managed to extract some DNA from the alien's saliva on the rib cage of poor Robert over there, but it's the answers that scare me…" the Doctor said

"What is it then? Martians?" John asked

"Martians? No no no! Ice Warriors wouldn't be involved in this!" The Doctor answered him

"He does this normally…" Amy whispered to John "So what is it then?"

"I would like to know as well. Tell us" Sherlock said

"Well… It's Silurian DNA…" the Doctor sighed

"Silurians?" Amy said. "How did they do that do someone?"

"And what are Silurians?" John asked

"Silurians- sometimes known as Homo-Repitila- are the previous owners of the planet Earth. They're like Reptilian-Humanoids. They used to rule the planet when the Human race was nothing more but apes. But they detected a planet that was going to collide with Earth, they thought it was the Apocalypse, so they went into Hibernation to escape the danger, but in reality, it was the moon coming into aliment with the Earth. And they never awoke. In the meantime the human race evolved, and evolved, and evolved, into you. Now they want it back" the Doctor informed them "But the DNA… It isn't just Silurian. The main part of it is tough, but it isn't all Silurian. There are other traces in there, and it isn't natural, and neither is it self-administered. Someone… has been experimenting with Silurians… to make them… carnivores… Someone is using Silurians to kill…"

* * *

**O_O Dun Dun Dun! Silurians! Homo-Reptilia! Whatever you want to call them, they are back! Oh yeah! Stay tuned ;-)**

**Alan**


	9. Episode 1 Chapter 9: The Silurians

**Hello all! And welcome back to chapter 9 of Wholock! Yeah! Doctor Who last night was amazing BTW, just… brilliant… I loved every moment of it! But anyway, role on the next chapter… and be ready; for I'm leaving you on a cliff-hanger ;-)**

* * *

"Millions of Years ago Planet Earth wasn't ruled by humanity. It was ruled by Homo-Reptilia. A race of lizard men; the Silurians and the Sea Devils. The Silurian's natural habitat was hot dry lands such as the Nevada Planes, and the Sea Devils being the oceans and seas. They ruled the planet before human life evolved, we were just Apes. We were thought of as pests, like we think of flees. We destroyed and ate their crops, angering the original owners of our planet. And so they tried to put a stop to it. They created a plague that would wipe out the Ape species, but they didn't have time to administer it, as their version of the Apocalypse happened. They detected a small planet heading on a collision course with Earth… So they built hibernation pods to ride out the approaching danger. They went into suspended animation and would awake when the danger was averted, but the Apocalypse never happened. The small planet was caught by Earth's orbit and became what would become known as the Moon. And so they never awoke, and the Apes evolved… And evolved into Homo-Sapiens, the Human Race. Now however the Silurians are waking up, and want this planet for themselves…"

"How can you know all of this?" Mycroft asked

The Man turned to face him "Can't say, if I did I would have to kill you"

"I'm the government"

"So am I" the Man smirked

Mycroft sighed "Okay… But why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Turning them into freaks!" Mycroft said "It's like taking the tail off of a dog, putting it onto the body of a cow, and mixing the head of a sheep into it"

"These creatures aren't human. They don't feel pain"

"They don't?!" Mycroft said as he walked towards a sell. Inside was an injured Silurian, its arm had a large gaping cut right through it; it was crying out in pain "They don't feel pain? Do they?"

The Man turned "Not in the way we do"

"I'm going" Mycroft said as he started walking off

"You just can't leave"

"Why can't I?"

The Man smirked "If you reveal a word of what has been going on here, I'll make you do time for treason. And I'll make your little brother and his friends be executed. Would you really want that?"

Mycroft sighed; he didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything against them "No…"

"Then you will stay quiet. You may not like it, but you will… We'll contact you when we need you again. Shall we?"

...

"But the thing I don't get. How can Silurians do that to a human? They're not exactly the most 'human' looking creature are they?" Rory asked

"I don't know. It's possible that they have been Genetically Engineered, or the government are covering it up must like what they did with the Roswell Crash in the 40's" the Doctor burred his head in his hands "But the point is we don't know"

"So we're stuck? No more clues" John said

"That's as good as it gets" Sherlock interrupted

-Beep-

Sherlock took out his phone. It was Lestrade "Lestrade?" He said as he answered it. Lestrade said something back, making Sherlock look up… "I'll be there!" He hung up "There's been another murder"

"Where?" The Doctor asked

"Croydon"

"Let's go!" the Doctor picked up his Tweed Jacket and headed for the door

"No wait!" Amy interrupted "I'm coming with you"

The Doctor looked at Sherlock, and then back at Amy "Could be dangerous..."

"When has that ever stopped me before?" she smiled

"Amy!" Rory said "You've seen what these Silurians were like"

"I know. And I'm not going to sit on my backsides all day watching telly while those lot have fun" She smiled, quickly kissing Rory and headed for the door

"So what do I do then?"

"Watch telly" Amy smirked

...

"Ah. Doctor. Sherlock" Lestrade said as he saw the two from a distance, and then the red headed woman "Oh, its Amy isn't it?" he said

"Yes" she answered back

"Sherlock. You know that I'm breaking the law by letting the Doctor be here, but for another?" Lestrade spoke to Sherlock

"Yes I know. But as long as we do the work, you won't be called in" Sherlock smiled before turning to the body lying on the ground "Who it is?"

"Maeva Florence. Worked as an MP in America for 5 years before moving here a few days ago"

Sherlock and the Doctor knelt down next to the corpse. Sherlock looked behind her left ear

...

Puncture Mark

2 Millimetres in diameter

Made by some short of fang, possibly a bat

Made an hour ago

Blood is around the sides; 3 days old

...

The Doctor rolled up her trouser leg, nothing but scratches. He then removed her right shoe and sock

...

Deep Cut

Lost a lot of blood

Made about an hour ago

Made by some short of nail

Blood around it is 3 days old

...

Sherlock searched her pockets, they were empty. Her bag; empty. Her jacket pocket; empty. No makeup, no shopping, nothing, but she was wearing mascara…

"Got anything yet?" Lestrade asked

"5 ideas" Sherlock muttered

"Make that 2" the Doctor said as he looked up before turning to Lestrade "When was this found?"

"Only a matter a of minuets ago"

Sherlock looked up at him "WHAT? Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"I-I didn't think it was that important…"

Sherlock turned around, looking at the ground. "Foot prints" he said as he noted a large pair of lizard like foot prints "Come on!" he said as he ran off following them

"Wait!" Amy said as she followed him. She wasn't as fast as him, but she was able to catch up quickly

"You not going?" Lestrade asked the Doctor

"Nope. I need to stay here. Sherlock gives chase, and I find out what killed this woman…"

...

Sherlock and Amy ran, following the footprints.

"It ends here" Amy said as she looked at the ground. The foot prints ended, they had been on dirt, now there was road and pavement

"Not quite" Sherlock said as he pointed to a trail of mud "The Silurian ran though this mud pile here" He pointed to the ground "And carried on. But he didn't go far" He said as he pointed out an unevenly placed Man-Hole cover

"Not the sewers" Amy looked disgusted

"Come on" Sherlock knocked the Man-Hole cover off the top and knelled down beside it, he climbed down it. Amy sighed and followed absurdly

The smell was horrid; making their noses blocked the moment they stepped into it. It was wet and dirty, with rushing dirty water under their feet. A rat ran across Sherlock's foot

"Wish we had a torch" Amy sighed

"Don't need one. There's enough light in here" Sherlock said as he wondered on "So then. You and the Doctor" He changed the conversation "How did you meet him?"

"He fell from the sky when I was a kid. The Raggedy Doctor I called him. I made up stories about him, I was only about 7. But he left, he said he would be 5 minutes, but he was 12 years. But he came back, and then he left again, another 2 years. But he came back again, for me. And I went with him, to see the universe"

"What was it like?"

"It was… Wonderful. It was the best time of my life" Amy smiled

A load growl noise came from behind them. They turned, but it was too late, standing there… was a Silurian. But it wasn't. It had some kind of metal arm in place of its left one. Its third eye had been removed and in place was some kind of gun. Its legs had metal clamped to them. Its right hand's figures wasn't flesh or bone, it was plastic and metal. And its eyes glowed as it stared at the two humans. On the back of its neck was some kind of control system. But that wasn't the worst of it, it's snout like mouth clamped down with force and opened to reveal a large mouth system, incorporating several fang like teeth…

Sherlock turned to push it away but failed, he was too weak compared to this creature. In one small effortless punch from the Silurian, Sherlock went flying… The creature turned to Amy, who was now cornered against the wall. The creature took a step closer, and Amy screamed…

* * *

**Oh I love doing this to you guys. You don't know what's going to happen… I do. See you all next time!**

**Alan**


	10. Episode 1 Chapter 10: The Sewers

**Hello all and welcome back to my Wholock fan fic! Oh yeah! Last chapter we had Amy being cornered by a rabid Silurian Cyborg… dun dun dun! Also Doctor Who last night… well I liked it but I felt like it was a missed opportunity and it was rushed. Also one more thing, remember to review and favourite ;-) Let's begin!**

* * *

Sherlock turned to push it away but failed, he was too weak compared to this creature. In one small effortless punch from the Silurian, Sherlock went flying… The creature turned to Amy, who was now cornered against the wall. The creature took a step closer, and Amy screamed…

Sherlock moaned as he pulled himself off of the floor. He put his hand against his head, the creature gave quite a punch; his head was bleeding rather badly. As he stumbled off of the floor, his eyes gazed at Amy… and the creature now converging on the girl. Sherlock ran forward, and attacked the creature in a full rugby tattle… that failed… The creature didn't even flinch.

'_**Is ThAt tHe BeSt YoU gOt**_?" the creature spoke in a gargled voice; like it was chewing on marbles. It lifted its arm up, knocking Sherlock bad a few passes.

"Not quite" Sherlock smiled '_First… I need to distract the target.' _Sherlock looked at the bins and containers behind the creature_ 'Perfect. Now… to knock them over. I'd need to throw this ball at 75 degrees, distracting the target. Now, first point of attack; knock over left leg, forcing it to lose balance. Then, attack its right check, then his left. As it tries to regain sense, discombobulate, confusing it more. Dazed, it'll attempt an attack from below. Simple, employ an elbow block, then an aftershock to its diaphragm. The only thing it can do after such an attack is to force an attack to my stomach, as it does that it leaves me an advantage. Weaken its neck, now fracture its jaw. Break ribs. Traumatise skull. Dislocate neck. Snap left arm, then elbow attack to its chest. Summary of prognosis, rendered unconscious in 125 seconds. Like the youth of today say; Like Da Boss'_

Sherlock smiled, glancing over the bins behind the creature. Quickly removing a ball from his jacket pocket, he threw it at the bins, knocking them over. The creature turned around. Sherlock lifted his leg, attempting to knock it over… and failed. It didn't even flinch...

_'Perhaps I should have taken into consideration its muscular strength and its alien origin, and with the added bonus of its robotic weaponry… Success; less than 1% chance'_

The creature gave a smirk

"Oi!"

The creature turned around, Amy smacked it over the face with a large metal bar, rendering it unconscious

"That worked" Amy chuckled slightly out of breath

Sherlock sighed, but still laughed at the same time "You took all the fun!"

The Doctor removed the large white sheet concealing the Silurian. "This him?"

"Yes"

The Doctor put his hand close to the creatures face

"Just… Be careful. It bites" Amy butted in

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and looked at the creature. "Well it's not Silurian, not any more…"

"Then what '_is'_ it then?" Amy asked

"There isn't a word to describe what horror this _abomination_ this is" the Doctor said as he took a step closer to it "It was originally Silurian, yes, but now a large part of its body has been genetically removed and replaced with metal and robotic attachments. Its third eye -part of its membrane- has been removed and replaced with a projectile launcher. This isn't natural or self-administered. Also… it's DNA, it isn't just Homo-Reptilia. Its part Human, part Dog, part Whale. Part _any_ DNA that they could get their hands on, and there are even hints of Alien DNA. Whatever they could get their hands on. This is a prototype for something big. Really big. Whatever and whoever has done this… is planning something _big_… and it involves Silurians…"

"But what is it their planning?" Amy asked

"I don't know… But whatever it is… if it involves Silurians, its big… And we're going to put a stop to it"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review ;-)**

**Alan**


	11. Episode 1 Chapter 11: The Troops

**Hello and welcome to chapter 11 of Wholock, and this chapter; well, it's insane ;-) Sorry for the lateness, haven't had time to upload it, anyway, enough talk, let's begin!**

* * *

_"But what is it their planning?" Amy asked_

_"I don't know… But whatever it is… if it involves Silurians, its big… And we're going to put a stop to it"_

_..._

"Sir…" One man spoke to his superior

"Yes Major Clarkson?" the Man said

"Well… The Prototype… Is no longer functioning…" Major Clarkson said sheepishly

"What do you mean 'No longer functioning'?"

Clarkson said nothing

"Well Major?" the Man said again

Still no response. Clarkson just looked down like a school boy who had just been in a fight would

"SPEAK MAJOR!" The Man roared

"W-W…Well…. Sir…" Clarkson was terrified; he barley could say a word. It was like the man who was in charge of him was the devil… "The Control Unit has… well to put it bluntly, is no longer working…"

"How…?" The Man's eye's narrowed, looking straight into the soul of Clarkson "Well…? How is it not working?"

"I don't know… sir…"

"Sherlock and that 'Doctor' are messing with forces beyond of their control… Poor Mycroft, I told him to stop them from doing that; seems he hasn't. Time to send out the troops…"

...

"Let's see…" the Doctor said as he fiddled around with a strange box with wires and small switches covering it. He pushed his sonic screwdriver into it. "Now then…"

"What are you doing?" John asked

"Trying… To pin-point the source of this creature's origin. This is a control box that was built into its skin its self. This controls everything it does. If I can find the source… I can find the person who started this, and finish what has been going on here…"

"Okay…" John said as he turned –arms folded- facing the door, as if he was waiting for someone

"You alright?" the Doctor asked

"Kind of"

The Doctor looked at him "You don't like me much… do you?"

"To be honest, not really. I mean, you're a great guy but… You're just like Sherlock" John sighed

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel… right. I mean two Sherlocks! One is enough to drive anyone mad, but another who is also an alien and is talking about Silurians and Time Travel and… god knows what… it's just… mad!"

"Welcome to my world" the Doctor smiled

...

Rory slumped down onto the couch, book in hands. As he opened it, he was engulfed in the literature. Words filling his head. He hadn't much time to read in the TARDIS, it was normally all about fighting Daleks, chasing Cybermen and basing the brains of Sontarans.

"How can you read when people's lives are at stake?" Sherlock took the book from his hands by force. Rory reached to get it back but was too slow. Sherlock moved to the window and threw it away like someone would throw a Frisbee.

"What was that for?" Rory asked

"Reading. Reading is boring. We don't have time to do that. People's lives are at stake"

Rory sighed

"Sherlock" Amy said as she walked into the room "There's a man outside for you"

Sherlock raised his head "Does this man have Dark Brown hair?"

"Y-Yes…" Amy said

"He's here to kill us" he smiled as he jumped up, and hide behind the door, waiting for his predator to arrive. "How nice it is, for the hunted to become the hunter" he winked as he drew his gun "When I say now, get back…" he winked, totally unexpected for what was to come…

...

"John" Molly said as she walked into the lab "There is some guy with a parcel for you"

"Ah brilliant" he smiled, totally unexpected for what was to come…

...

The Man tapped his wine glass. His eyes were closed, withdrawn. He took a deep breath, like he had just taken a cigarette, and excreted air from his lungs. His eyes slid open. A smile came to his lips… "The hour is now…"

...

Sherlock tightened his grip on the gun. He heard footsteps. He smiled

...

A Man walked into the lab; wearing a postman's jacket. He handed the parcel to John

"Thanks" John said

The Doctor looked up from his work. He saw the man staring at him, just for a breathe moment, but there was something weird about him

...

_"…That our greatest enemies fall…"_ the Man continued saying

...

The footsteps grew closer. Closer. Closer. Even more so. Amy saw the silhouette of a man appear in the stair way, but he seemed larger than a normal man…

...

John opened the parcel. It was just a box inside the original parcel box. As he opened that, he discovered a note addressed to him. He opened it, and read what was inside…

_"…And we will rise…"_

...

The Man appeared at the door way. Sherlock leaped forward and shot at him, only for the man to push the bullet away, literally. The bullet was deflected. Sherlock backed away, as did Rory and Amy. The Man lowered his hood that was covering his face… slowly, letting the fear in his enemies grow

...

John read the note. It simply said 'Look behind you… Oh too late…' John turned around, and a man stood there, wearing the same that the man at 221 wore

"Doctor…" he muttered

...

_"…for on this day…"_

...

The Man lowered his hood, and Sherlock, Amy and Rory soon discovered it wasn't a man at all… "Oh no" Rory muttered

...

The Doctor looked up, just in time to see the man in the door way lower his hood, and in the same way their colleges discovered, it wasn't a man…

...

_"…the world as we know it will end…"_

...

It was a Silurian… Sherlock leaped forward, trying to hold it back, but was failing "GO NOW!" he shouted at Rory and Amy "Get out of here!"

"We can't just leave you!" Amy said

"JUST GO!"

The Silurian pushed Sherlock away. And withdrew some kind of wrist gauntlet. As he pointed it towards the trio, it soon became clear it was a weapon. It fired, and shot out a large red, beaming hot laser…

...

It was a Silurian. The Doctor pulled John away behind him "Get behind me!" he ordered. The Silurian withdrew its wrist gauntlet, and fired at the two…

...

_"…as there will be no one left in the world to stop us._ On this day… Sherlock and the Doctor will die… And we will rise to victory. We are legion. We are the winners. We have won. We are Ptolemaic! And I! KORO, **WILL BE THE NEW RULER OF MANKIND!**" the Man screamed…

* * *

**O_O What the hell is that guy on?! Well, we now know why Mycroft was so scaired of him in the earlier chapters... blimmy he's mad. So we have 3 cliffhangers going on all at once, how will they get out of that? And who truly is this Koro? Find out next time ;-)**

**Alan**


	12. Episode 1 Chapter 12: Koro

**Hello all! Please don't kill me…**

**Yeah… been so bloody long. I am SO sorry. Not had much sprit to edit this much. There aren't much views or reviews for this; I mean look at my Amy Pond series. But I will continue this ;) So let's get on with the new chapter! And remember to review ;)**

* * *

"The hour is now… That our greatest enemies fall. And we will rise. For on this day, the world as we know it will end... as there will be no one left in the world to stop us. On this day… Sherlock and the Doctor will die… And we will rise to victory. We are legion. We are the winners. We have won. We are Ptolemaic! And I! KORO, **WILL BE THE NEW RULER OF MANKIND**!"

"Sir!" A soldier shouted

Koro turned "What is it?"

"The Troops sir… they aren't attacking…"

Koro's voice turned into what sounded like hell its self "What?"

...

The Doctor opened his left eye, glancing at the creature "We aren't dead…"

The Silurian was just standing there, its arm out and pointed at them, but it wasn't firing

"Why are we not dead?"

...

"It's not attacking…" Rory muttered after a minute or two

"Why?" Sherlock muttered "Its control signal…" he realised "Someone is interfering with it…"

"Who?" Amy asked

...

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Koro screamed

"I don't know sir!"

"You have failed me. You have ALL FAILED ME!" Koro walked up to one of the men "I let YOU live… and THIS is how you REPAY ME?!"

"Sir… We didn't… We don't…"

"Guards!" Koro screamed

Several Silurians looked up

"Kill them all…" Koro spoke

The workers were terrified. "What?" one of them said as the Silurians walked towards them. They screamed as the Silurians fired at them… killing the instantly…

"Well… You can say they were fired" Koro smirked… "NOW! You lot!" he yelled at the Silurians "You will take these creatures places. Two of you will take the bodies down to the cells. The rest of you will get to work…"

"**WhAt ShAlL wE dO aBoUt ThE dOcToR aNd ShErLoCk HoLmEs SiR**?" one Silurian asked

"If we can't kill them, then we will have to bring them here…"

...

"YoU wIlL cOmE wItH mE"

Amy looked at Rory, who was looking at Sherlock.

"What?" Sherlock asked

"**YoU wIlL cOmE wItH mE**" the creature repeated

...

"**YoU wIlL cOmE wItH mE**"

"I'm sorry?" John asked

"It's asking us to come with it…" The Doctor said

"I know that, but a moment ago it was ready to kill us!"

"Someone changed its mind… Question is, who?"

...

Sherlock walked out of the flat; stepping onto the street he looked around him. The street was deserted. It had been cornered off by people who looked like FBI agents. No other people were there, and the only car was a large fan.

"**GeT iN tHe TrAnSpOrT**"

"Very well" Rory said with much annoyance in his voice. One of the men opened the back of the van, allowing the three to step into it…

...

"**mOvE**!" the Silurian pushed the Doctor forward, making him nearly lose his balance

"Alright!" the Doctor said as he scrambled to his feet "No need to get all bossy with me!"

"**mOvE**!"

As the Silurian pushed the two though the exit, John noticed there was no one there

"Doctor… Where is everyone?"

The street had been road blocked off by men in high class black suits, the same men who had blocked off Baker Street

"Well spotted" the Doctor said back "Seems whoever these lot are, they don't want anyone to interfere with what they are doing here…"

Suddenly they heard the honk of a car. As they moved back a little onto the pavement, a large black van pulled up beside them

"**GeT iN tHe TrAnSpOrT**" the Silurian ordered as it opened the back door of the van. As the Doctor moved and climbed up, he was greeted by Sherlock, Amy and Rory

"Well this is a surprise" Sherlock said as John stumbled into the back along with the Doctor. The door closed. They felt a judder and they could tell the van had moved off.

"Let me guess…" Sherlock began "You two…" he pointed at the Doctor and John "…Were attacked at first by one of those Silurians, but they then said that you were to come here…"

"Yes" the Doctor said "And the same happened to you"

"Obviously"

"Will you two shut up?!" Amy snapped "We've just been kidnapped and you're all 'Oh I know what happened!' 'No I do' 'Not me!'." Amy folded her arms "Don't you lot ever get scared?"

"Yes" The Doctor said "And we'll get out of this. I promise"

...

It felt like hours –maybe even days- before they felt the van stutter and stop. The doors slid open. The light nearly blinding them.  
"**mOvE**" a Silurian spoke

The 5 slowly made their way out. "Bloody hell…" John said as he looked up. They weren't in an average building, they were in something that's roof seemed to never end. There were forklift trucks moving boxes around the place, and rock covered the walls.

"Amazing!" The Doctor said "This is amazing!"

"Where are we?" Rory asked

"A Silurian base… well it 'was'. Now it's been stripped down to the core and has been converted into a human lab…" the Doctor informed him

"Good evening" Koro said from behind them. The group turned to face him "How are we today?"

...

_Father_

_Family is rich_

_Has recently re-married_

_Is in charge here_

_Knows more than what he wants to…_

...

"Your name is Koro McCoustra. You were born in Italy. Your mother is dead and your father is rich. You are in charge here and you are reasonable for what has been happening here…" Sherlock said

"Correct" Koro spoke

"And of course. Your wife and son… They're in America"

Koro frowned

"Your wife is named Teri and your son Robbie. Your son is 6 years old next week but you don't plan on buying him a birthday present. And also your wife is cheating with another man called Tom who is also one of your employees. She has been smoking for 8 years, and has taken drugs on more than 10 occasions. They moved to America on the 6th of June 2007. And your son is dyslexic and is also disabled. He has been bullied at school for it but you don't care. And he wasn't planned. An accident, but a happy accident as your wife called it but you don't agree. You think of him as a burden on your life…" Sherlock deducted

"Sherlock!" The Doctor butted in "That's enough"

"Very well… Now, explain what is going on…"

Koro smiled "oh I like this bit, as you don't know what has been happening… do you? I'll tell you… A new race is being born"

"A new race?" Amy asked

Koro looked at Amy, then at Rory and John "Take these three away… they are un-needed…"

"What?!" Sherlock said

"Don't touch them!" The Doctor tried to help, but was too late. He was being held back –as was Sherlock-, and the others were already being dragged away… screaming and kicking, trying to get away

"If any harm comes to them I swear to god you will be sorry…" The Doctor spat

Koro smiled "You wish… They will be useful experiments…"

"Experiments?!" Sherlock was shocked

"A new race of mankind. The Silurians once ruled this world, and now they want it back. They are an imperfect race, much like mankind, but together… Together they are a race of gods!"

"You're creating… Human/Silurian hybrids?!"

"Yes… Homo-Dios. The Spanish word for 'God'… A new race. A race of Gods. Imagine… a new world, new technology, all under MY control… it is my destiny… It is Ptolemaic's destiny…"

"Ptolemaic? What?"

"Our cult. History has never been clear. History has been shaped. The history books say that the Nazi's for example were defeated in 1945, but there are still cults scattered around the globe… Neo-Nazi they call themselves. History has been warped to fit the government's purposes. I am the government. I have changed history…"

"Oh please!" the Doctor said "As if!"

"I am god" Koro said as he banged his chest

Sherlock smirked

"I am the Chosen One… According to Cavemen drawings that we discovered in 94… Lizard Men will rule the Earth… The Silurians. But it also says that they will interbreed with Man… Homo-Dios. I have an army of Super Solders with Silurian and Human DNA with the added bonus with machine weaponry. Cyborgs. A perfect solder."

"We'll see what the government have to say about this…" Sherlock said "My brother IS the government, and we'll put a stop to this…"

"Actually…" Mycroft spoke from the shadows… He stepped forward, smiling at them "I won't!"

The Doctor and Sherlock were speechless "Mycroft!" The Doctor yelled

"What the hell…?"

"Yes… It's me. I am Ptolemaic. I am in league with these lot… I'm sorry… but I am… **AND I HAIL PTOLEMAIC**!" he shouted "We have won…"

* * *

**O_O CLIFFHANGER CEPTION; last time we had 3 cliff-hangers, now we have another! Dun Dun Dun! Mycroft is actually evil? How?! Well find out next time ;) Please do review, it would mean a lot to me. Also I won't be able to reply to any PMs or messages tomorrow till Tuesday as I will be out on a drama festival. HELL YEAH. But anyway, please do review! :D**

**Alan**


	13. Readers, i Need Your Help

**Okay, yeah this isn't a chapter and all but I have to ask, is there anyone still reading this? And I don't mean like five, six people. Are there people still interested as the reviews have slowed down a lot? Now when or even IF the next chapter does come out, I'll delete this note as it would be spam. But please, anyone still reading this PLEASE. PLEASE post a review saying if you're still interested, as I think I'll only continue this if I do get more reviews. Otherwise I don't feel like I can write this again. Now, some info on why I haven't updated… I've gotten bored of this. I lost interest to write as no one was reviewing and I can't get back into that mind-set of writing this. I want to continue this, but I don't know if a large group of people still want to read this… Really that's all I want to say, are people still interested?**

**Also, would any of you people be interested in reading my new Wholock, Pondlock: The Scot and the Detective? It's basically Sherlock but he's in love with Amy. It was a New Year's Day special written for that special someone if you know what I mean ;-) **

**So that's me, I'll be seeing you :-)**

**Alan**


	14. The future of this story YES OR NO!

Oh my god…

I mean wow. **WHY DID YOU NOT REVIEW BEFORE**?! :D

Now… I kind of forgot that I didn't reply… I thought I did. Sorry, sorry… don't hurt me… but yeah, due to the massive response, I think that I will either A: Continue this which would be hard or B: Reboot this which seems more likely as I've had a ton of new ideas I could do which would be easier and better to write. So… that's all I have to say about this

Also for all you Doctor Who fans, I'm starting to write a new fan fiction called Feeling Human and it will be my first rated M as… well it tackles something which is difficult and illegal (what I'm doing ISNT illegal, but the thing that happens in it is) I won't say what will happen, but it takes place in the Series 6 episode The Almost People and it's an AU of the scene where Amy talks to the Ganger Doc. It's a one off 11/Amy and it is quite frankly the hardest thing I have ever wrote; ever. So stay tuned for that :D

~Alan


End file.
